bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angela and Hodgins
(1st time) (2nd time) | relationship.end = (1st time) | children = show | son(s) = Michael Hodgins | daughter(s) = }} The relationship between Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins goes on and off but finally, at the end of the fifth season, after being held in jail together, they get married in their jail cell. Overview Ever since the beginning of the series, Hodgins has seemed to always secretly like Angela. In The Girl with the Curl, Hodgins asks Angela on a swing date. In the episode Aliens in a Spaceship Hodgins admitted to Bones that he was in love with Angela. In The Priest in the Churchyard, Hodgins asks her to move in with him. As of the episode Spaceman in a Crater, Hodgins has proposed to Angela twice, but even though she admits she loves him, she turns down his proposals because something doesn't "feel" right. Hodgins surprises Angela with a "Be My Love" proposal using shrimp, and claims he loves their relationship just as it is. Angela is elated, and asks Hodgins to marry her immediately. He accepts, but their wedding is cut short when it is revealed that Angela was technically already married in Fiji. In season 5, they are arrested because Hodgins is "driving like an old lady" and sent to jail where they bond and realized that they shouldn't have broken up. When they are finally released, they decide to get married in the jail cell. Later in the season, they tell everyone that they are going to France because they don't want to work without Booth and Bones. They return from France pregnant in The Mastodon in the Room. In the end of season 6, Angela has a baby boy, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins. History Season 1 *Episode 17: The Skull in the Desert The first clue to Hodgins' attraction towards Angela occurs in this episode. When Angela and her boyfriend go on a vaction in the desert, Hodgins is shown looking at their photos. When seeing one of Angela in a bathing suit, he says "Whoa, Angela" *Episode 19: The Man in the Morgue After Angela makes a comment about asking for a baby tee that says "The Big Easy", Hodgins makes a comment about them all hoping for that. Angela looks at him in confusion when he adds, "for you, I mean." Hodgins seems to be a little embarressed by this slipping out, but Angela smiles. Angela worries about Brennan, but Hodgins assures her, and walks away awkwardly, while she smiles.This is the episode where the Hodgins and Angela flirting first begins. Season 2 *Episode 3: The Boy in the Shroud Bones and her team are investigating a murder of a young man who had a relationship to his girlfriend much like Romeo had to Juliet. Hodgins identifies the rose the boy was clutching as "the rose by any other name". In the episode's closing, Hodgins lays a rose on Angela's desk before departing the lab. *Episode 5: The truth in the Lye Hodgins and Angela are making fun of a victim in the lab. Angela jokingly says she's going to hell, and Hodgins says he'll save her a seat. Angela smiles while Cam watches on. *Episode 6: The Girl in Suite 2103 Upon completing a reconstruction, Hodgens tells Angela "I could kiss you", to which she replies, smiling, "That would require my permission, and I deny". Hodgens later says to Angela, "Love is in the purified, ionized, lab air. Why should we resist?" *Episode 7: The Girl with the Curl Hodgins asks Angela out on their first date. She rejects at first due to them being co-workers but, after getting advice from Bones and Cam, accepts. He takes Angela to the playground where they play on the swings. Even though they are having a great first date, Angela suspects that the only way the relationship will end is badly but Hodgins asks what if it doesn't and Angela says just friends. They decide to stay friends for their friends sake. *Episode 9: Aliens in a Spaceship When buried alive in a car with Dr. Brennan, Hodgins reveals to her the he is in love with Angela. He writes a note to her in their language and sticks it in his shirt pocket. After being rescued Hodgins is sent the hospital but escapes and is found by Angela in the lab. He tells her that the Grave Digger buries people alive underground and he wants to stop him by any way he can. He also admits to Angela that he can't sleep because he's afraid that if he closes his eyes, he will wake up in the car underground again. She tells him that he should come to her place, so when he wakes up, Hodgins will see her. *Episode 10: The Headless Witch in the Woods During this episode, Hodgins stays with Angela because she's afraid of the film she has to watch to find clues. At the end, she is so afraid she even asks him if she could stay at his place. *Episode 17: The Priest in the Churchyard Hodgins and Angela "christen" a replica of Cleopatra's bed slated to be put on exhibit. He also asks her to move in with him. *Episode 19: Spaceman in a Crater As of this episode, Hodgins has asked Angela to marry him twice, but she declines saying the something doesn't "feel right". She does, however, encourage him to keep trying. *Episode 20: The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House Hodgins surprises Angela with a "Be My Love" proposal (written in glow-in-the-dark shrimp) and tells her that he likes their relationship just the way it is. Angela is so surprised and happy. She asks Hodgins to marry her immediately and he accepts. *Episode 21: Stargazer in a Puddle During Angela and Hodgins wedding, they are interrupted because it was revealed that Angela is technically already married in Fiji. They leave the wedding and tell everyone to enjoy the reception, in search of Angela's "husband". Season 3 *Episode 3: Death in the Saddle Angela uses hypnotism to find out who her husband from Fiji is. After many tries she sees a wasp and referring to a book she'd been reading in Fiji, where she finds a picture of her husband, Grayson Barasa. Season 4 *Episode 17: The Salt in the Wounds After Roxie breaks up with Angela because she needs to "think about the future"; Angela intiates rebound sex with Hodgins. He says he'll always be there to comfort her. She said she didn't need comfort, she needed a good tumble. She then says she's fine about Roxie. They talk about how relationships need futures to be relationships and can't just be moments because moments pass. Season 5 *Episode 20: the Witch in the Wardrobe Angela and Hodgins get married in jail at the end of this episode as they had reconnected over being so close in the jail cell. *Episode 22: the Beginning in the End Angela's father arrives in town to get Hodgin's to steal his car back after losing it in a poker game. Once Hodgins gets it back, Angela's father gives it to Hodgins. The show concludes with Angela and Hodgins getting into the car and Angela talking about how Booth and Brennan are moving on and how they're just staying normal.Hodgins says to Angela let's go to Paris and she obviously agrees since she loves Paris inevitably ending with a happy moment of them both going to Paris together as their honeymoon trip. Season 6 *Episode 1: The Mastodon in the Room Angela and Hodgins return from Paris and Angela reveals to Bones that she is pregnant with Hodgins' child. However, they want to keep it a secret from their other friends for the time being. * Episode 7: The Babe In The Bar * Angela and Hodgins officially announce that Angelas pregnant although everyone knew they made a good effort to act suprised for Hodgins even though they think they acted it out good it wasn't good enough and Hogins finds out and he's okay with it *Episode 23: The Change in the Game Angela gives birth to a baby boy named Micheal Staccato Vincent Hodgins. Micheal doesn't turn out to be blind and is a fine young baby. Season 7 Season 8 *Episode 12: The Corpse on the Canopy Angela and Hodgins were drugged by Christopher Pelant and they woke up to find a dead body above their heads. Michael has petals around his crib. At the end of this episode Hodgins has to choose between keeping his money or save a Girls School. He ends up choosing the Girls School, and in return Hodgins' savings are completely drained. Season 9 *The Nazi on the Honeymoon The couple decide that they want a second child. Category:Relationships Category:Married